Dr. Yes (Episode)
Get Smart Episode #69, Season Three #9. Plot Agent 86 and Agent 99 are sent to find the base of the villainous Dr. Yes who has been rigging U.S. missile to veer off course upon launch. Synopsis Maxwell Smart, Agent 99, and the Chief are visiting a missile test site when one of the missiles goes haywire and threatens the base. After Max shoots the German scientist responsible and stops the runaway missile, the Chief is able to pin the crime on Dr. Yes, who has been using electronic interference to tamper with the missiles. Max and 99 travel to Lost Lake where they believe Dr. Yes' base is hidden. They are approached by two strangers masquerading themselves as fun-loving tourists, who try to persuade the two CONTROL agents to leave the area. Max and 99 search the surrounding area using a fishing pole transceiver to detect electronic waves. In the meantime, the two strangers swim below the surface of Lost Lake and arrive at the lair of Dr. Yes, who tells them that Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 must be eliminated. Back on the surface, 99 and Smart wander into the tourist's RV, which is actually a death trap where the walls close in on its victims. Max and 99 are able to cut their way out with 99's diamond drill ring. Max and 99 dive down below the surface of the water to find Dr. Yes' underwater base. However, Max accidentally alerts Dr. Yes to their position by walking backwards into a giant gong. Dr. Yes apprehends them and sticks them into one of his death traps, a cage that fills with water and lowers a blade onto a second victim, killing them both. Max and 99 are able to escape again and confront Dr. Yes. While Dr. Yes tries to deflect another missile, Max attacks his henchmen and eventually makes it up to Dr. Yes. Max attacks Dr. Yes with a pair of scissors and cuts off most of the Doctor's nails, except for a poisoned one with which Dr. Yes threatens Smart. Agent 99 is able to distract Dr. Yes with an electronic mosquito and causes him to scratch himself with his poisoned claw. Dr. Yes dies while inadvertently shutting down the deflector mechanism, saving the day. Characters CONTROL *Maxwell Smart - Don Adams *Agent 99 - Barbara Feldon *The Chief - Edward Platt KAOS *Dr. Yes - Donald Davis *Toulouse - Andre Philippe *Himmel - Todd Martin *Natasha - Margaret Mason *Lopez - Ref Sanchez *Professor Kroeger - Will Warren Others *General Putney - Robert Terry *TV Repairman - Wally Cox (uncredited) Weapons and Gadgets *Fishing-rod Homing Device *Electronic Mosquito *Oversized Mini-girder Fountain Pen *Micro-battery-powered Diamond-drill Ring Locations *Lost Lake Trivia In this episode Agent 86 dons scuba gear to reach Dr. Yes's lair under Lost Lake. It is one of several showing Max as an excellent swimmer despite the fact that in "Ship of Spies" Agent 99 had to rescue Agent 86 after reading in his personnel file that he had not passed the CONTROL swimming test! Reality Check The title refers to the James Bond novel and, especially, film Dr. No). Surprisingly, it is one of only two original series episodes to refer directly to a Bond film (the other is #42: "Bronzefinger", which of course refers to Goldfinger) although #57: "Pussycats Galore" refers to Pussy Galore, a character from Goldfinger. In addition, the 1995 series episode "Liver Let Die" refers to Live and Let Die. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Get Smart (TV series)